Waiting For You
by DelenaKat
Summary: POST S6 FINALE: While Elena is gone, Damon struggles to move on with his life, facing his own demons, and trying to take his hometown back, sacrificing everything in the process, including his own humanity, What happens when Elena's finally back only to find a shell of the only man she have ever loved? DELENA
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Here it is, a new story which I had in my mind since s6 tragic finale, Damon and Elena didn't deserve this ending, and we sure don't deserve to wait till**

 **next year to have them together again.**

 **So I decided to write my own version of s7, focusing on Damon's life after Elena, Damon and Stefan's brotherhood, the complications with Lily and the**

 **heretics, Steroline development, and finally How will Elena deal with Damon when she's back.**

 **Another note, Elena will back earlier than you all will expect, so hang in there!**

 **A huge thank you goes to AnnieSerena for beta'ing this chapter, you rock sister!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **"I would give it up in a second to be your husband, your partner, father of your kids" - Damon Salvatore**_

 **Present time _  
_**

"Mommy!"

Elena stirred in her sleep, feeling a tiny fingers brushes along her right cheek, she groaned, pulling the covers over her head, "Not now honey, Mama needs

some sleep."

Another sleepless night because of her loving husband made Elena eager to close her eyes and never open them again for at least a day, and now her baby

girl is full awaken while she herself barely had a 2 hours' sleep.

Elena gasped feeling her daughter jumping next to her, she checked herself underneath the covers, thankful that she was still wearing Damon's black buttoned

up shirt, she didn't want her daughter questioning why her Mommy was sleeping naked.

Feeling the sleep useless below the covers, since her daughter wasn't going anywhere, Elena popped on one elbow watching her 3 years old toddler giving

her an innocent smile for waking her up.

Rose Lily Salvatore was her daughter, her happiness, her everything especially when she looked so beautiful with her dad's baby blue eyes and raven hair.

Elena brushed her daughter's hair from her forehead and her baby showed her a half toothy grin, Rose always loved the gesture, Elena wondered where she

got that from...

Elena took her daughter to her lap, examining her, she was wearing a short blue dress with 2 messy ponytails hanging from each side of her head, Elena

narrowed her eyes, "Wait a second, did daddy do that to you?"

She knew Damon struggled with Rose's hair each time he tried to arrange it, but she couldn't help but chuckle at her baby's pout when she exclaimed, "I love it

Mommy!"

Of course she loved them! Rose was her daddy's girl, whatever Damon did to her hair was beautiful to her, Damon won her over by playing with her dolls, she

always loved it.

"So, where's daddy now?"

Rose clapped her tiny hands together, "He say he meet Uncle Steffy!"

Elena tapped her daughter's nose with her finger gently and smiled, "He's Uncle Stefan, Rose, not Steffy."

Rose frowned, "But Daddy calls him Steffy all the time!"

Elena reasoned, "That's because daddy is trying to get a rise out of him, but you can't."

"What rise out of him?"

Elena pointed, "Getting him angry."

Rose questioned with little fear, "Will Uncle Stefan hate me?"

Elena laughed, "No baby girl, come on, let's go eat breakfast, I will make you your favorite."

Rose shook her head, "Daddy make pancakes for me."

Elena stood from the bed, hands on her hips, "Oh really?"

Rose nodded eagerly then motioned to Elena's bare legs, "Mommy, why you not wearing pants?"

Elena flushed, remembering last night with Damon being all sexy and sweaty...

" _Damon", she breathed, as Damon nipped at a particular spot on her neck. His hands were on her breasts, doing all kinds of amazing things to them. He suddenly_

 _pinched her nipples hard, and she couldn't help but moaned out loud, "Oh God, Damon." He smirked and continued to tease her._

 _She felt his hands going past her stomach to her center. Her heart started to pound uncontrollably. When he reached there, he ripped her underwear off her body and_

 _threw them on the floor. He found her wet and ready, exactly like he thought._

 _He continued his exploration and was touching her everywhere but_ there. _Taking pleasure in her moans and cries, he pushed her higher and higher until she tumbled_

 _over the edge. "Please.", she pleaded._

 _Knowing exactly what she wanted, he stroked the soft wet folds, dipping a finger inside of her, chucking softly. Her moans maximized and just when she thought she_

 _couldn't take it anymore, he added a second finger. Her body started to shake terribly as his fingers were going in and out of her at a faster pace. She pulled his head in_

 _front of hers and pressed her lips on hers, muffling her cries._

 _Immediately, he replaced his fingers with his already hard shaft, filling her inside completely. They both groaned in unison. Her eyes widened at the sensation. Slowly,_

 _he began to move inside of her. She sunk her fingers into his hand and pulled his month back to hers. She kissed him with a hunger as he started to move faster,_

 _pushing her once again over the edge._

 _She laced her fingers through his, moaning his name. He felt her muscles tighten against him and he knew she couldn't last much longer. Stroking her even harder,_

 _he breathed, "Elena." They moaned as they came together inside her, her nails digging into his skin._

 _They remained still for a few moments, trying to recover from their heated makeup. Few moments later, he pulled himself out and laid beside her. She missed him_

 _instantly. "God, that was amazing." Elena said, cuddling him. "Indeed, it was." Said Damon, wrapping his arm over her stomach, burying his face in her shoulder. As_

 _he pulled the covers over them, they slept with a smile on their faces._

Coming back to the present, Elena saw her three-year old toddler staring at her with confusion. From a moment, she wondered, when suddenly she

remembered that her daughter had asked a question and was probably waiting for an answer.

Elena cleared her throat, "Ahem, well...Because mommy was feeling a little itchy in her legs."

They heard the front door open and close, Rose ran out of the room screaming, "Daddy's here! Wear something Mommy!"

Elena exclaimed, "Rose! Be careful with those stairs!"

She heard her daughter slow down a bit, a smile formed on Elena's lips when she heard Damon's voice down the stairs saying, "Who's daddy's girl?"

Rose shouted, "Rose!"

Elena grinned hearing mixture of laughter and giggling, then Rose exclaimed again, "Uncle Stefan!"

Stefan was also here? She better change into something fast, she needed to congratulate Stefan on his engagement to Caroline, her best friend.

Stefan and Caroline have been fighting their feelings for each other for a long while now till Stefan proposed last night, Caroline was so happy and gushy on

the phone about how romantic it was, till Damon interrupted them by kissing Elena, saying that Caroline needs to do the same with Stefan and hanged up.

Elena stripped off of her clothes, taking a quick shower then put a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue blouse to match Rose's dress.

After straightening her hair, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked beautiful, satisfied and more importantly, she looked happy.

And it was all because of him.

She blushed looking at her wedding ring shinning in her finger, Elena bit her lips, remembering the happiest day of her life.

She glanced at the wedding photo on their nightstand, how much have passed till they got to that moment...

All the heartbreak, the sacrifices, and the obstacles that stood in their way, yet they found their way back to each other.

Descending the stairs, she wore a happy grin, seeing Damon on their couch, setting Rose on his legs, and laughing at something that she said.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head", Damon acknowledged her with a knowing smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Elena flushed and wanted to smack him for keeping her awake last night, but hey, whoever heard them last night knew she wasn't complaining at all.

Stefan smiled at Elena, "How's my favorite sister in law doing?"

Elena rolled her eyes before taking him in a bear hug, "Please, I'm your only sister in law."

Stefan laughed and she continued genuinely, "I'm really happy for you and Caroline, congratulations Stefan."

Stefan hugged her back, "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Damon pouted from the couch, "Everyone is hugging, can't I get a hug too?"

Rose wrapped her tiny arms around him, "I hug you daddy!"

Elena rolled her eyes at them, then leaned to kiss Damon's cheek who suddenly turned his head so it landed on his lips instead, Elena smacked his chest,

''Damon!" motioning to their little girl.

"Well, you let her see you bare-legged, so I guess she saw enough."

"Rose! You told him?"

Rose hid her face in her daddy's chest, while Damon eyed Elena suggestively.

Stefan smirked from his seat, "Oops."

Elena ran her fingers through her hair, embarrassed, "I'm gonna go, get us some drinks or something."

She ran to the kitchen, already started preparing the drinks for her husband and her brother in law, and an orange juice for her toddler.

She glanced around the kitchen, it's been two years since they moved back to the boarding house, after everything that went down three years ago, the

house needed a lot of repair, it still felt like home though.

It was her home, and she couldn't be happier to be here.

A pair of strong hands suddenly circled her tiny waist and she gasped feeling her back pressed to a hard chest.

Damon kissed the side of her neck, "Good morning wifey."

Elena leaned to him and entwined her fingers with his, "Mornin' hubby."

Damon smiled kissing her cheek, "Whatcha making?"

"Iced tea for you and Stefan."

Elena turned around so that she was facing him, circling her hands around his neck, "I'm assuming Stefan is staying for lunch?"

Damon pouted, "Yeah, which means our kitchen won't see any action tonight."

Elena pecked his lips, "Aw, don't pout, you'll get to make lunch today."

Damon rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm not doing all the cooking everyday or anything."

Elena leaned and placed a soft kiss against his lips, "That's why I love you."

Damon responded with passion, deepening the kiss and running his hands along her sides.

"Daddy!"

Damon groaned pressing his forehead against Elena's, "And here it comes."

Elena chuckled, "C'mon daddy, your girl is asking for you."

Damon released her reluctantly, "You'll make it up for me later honey."

Elena winked at him playfully, "I'm counting on it."

Damon gave her a cute pout but took the drinks with him for his brother and his precious baby girl in the living room.

Elena headed for the basement, where Damon keeps all his liquor, she needed a very good, old drink for them to celebrate Caroline and Stefan's engagement.

Picking up a bottle of bourbon, she noticed some sort of a wood taking the form of shelf in the back of the basement.

Elena frowned then removed the several bottles of alcohol aside, and found a wooden box that dust covered most of its features.

With more effort than she thought, the box was finally opened, Elena reached into the box with a deep frown present on her face.

"What the hell...?"

She found her old diary, the one she gave Caroline and Bonnie after she fell in the sleeping spell.

She remembered Bonnie telling her that the diary went missing just after a week when she was gone.

Why would it be here?

Elena leaned against the wall, opening the diary, the first page read 'Damon, May 22nd 2013.'

Elena held her breath, continuing to the next page, why would Damon write in her diary? And here she thought Damon said 'Journals are lame.'

She shook her head amused, noticing his perfect hand-writing, she glanced to the rest of the page.

 _"My Elena..._

 _You asked your friends to write for you in your diary but I stole it! You can kill me for that when you wake up, 'cause God only knows how much I'm waiting for that day._

 _I know I always hated journals but that because I didn't have good enough memories to reminisce about, you know?_

 _But then again there's my memories with you, I want to tell you about me at first, not the vampire, but the human who I wished you'd have met._

 _So, here goes._

 _Dear diary..._

 _I'm so not starting with that!_

 _Beginning with 'Dear Diary'? Really? It is lame, besides Blondie or Witchy may find out that I stole the diary, read it and take it up against me, thanks but no thanks._

 _I'll start with my way, be careful there, a lot of my ego will be stroked so hang in there honey._

 _My name is Damon Salvatore._

 _A one hundred and seventy-four years old baby blue-eyed vamp with black raven hair, not to mention, the eternal stud._

 _I was born in Mystic falls in 1840, my parents were Giuseppe Salvatore and Lillian Salvatore. I also have a younger brother Stefan, you know, your ex-boyfriend but_

 _that's another topic for later._

 _For as long as I remember, it was difficult to be the only son, you know when your dad tells you he sees all his hopes and dreams in you. You would freak the hell out,_

 _it's not easy to do something, especially when it's not even something you love, so you fail miserably in it._

 _But then my mom gave birth to Stefan after 7 years from having me._

 _So, of course my dad turned to his new joyful and new purpose of life. My brother Stefan._

 _You'd think I had been happy that his attention was focused on someone else now._

 _The truth is, it never felt that way._

 _My dad completely ignored me, like I never existed, but I manage to handle it. Although my dad always preferred Stefan over me, I was okay with that._

 _Why?_

 _Because I love my brother._

 _And because I was Mama's boy._

 _My human mom, not the one who tried to rip your throat out, FYI. My mom always loved me and Stefan as equals but she was also closer to me._

 _We would spent the evenings together, after Giuseppe and never crying baby Stefan went to sleep, we would be reading books and laughing, she also knew one or two_

 _languages that she taught me._

 _When I turned 16, my dear mother got sick with consumption, a deadly disease back then._

 _I was horrified._

 _I saw her wither away, she wasn't even putting any attempt to fight back. She was miserable, sad and teary all the time, that's what the family's doctor told me._

 _Then my dad send her away from us._

 _I don't think I ever hated someone so much in my life. I tried to fight him back but all I got was beatings and couple bruises to never repeat that ever again._

 _So I stayed put, and paid secret visits to her, when I begged her to fight, at least long enough for my younger brother who was missing his mother so much._

 _I remember when she looked at me with empty eyes, a frustrating silence was all I got as an answer from her. It got me upset, she's not willing to fight for her sons._

 _Then on her last days, she told me why._

 _My dad was cheating on her, in her own home. When he was pretending to be resting in his study he was actually making some whore rests on his lap._

 _Bastard, have I known sooner, I would have took off with Stefan, and left him alone to rot like the dog he truly is._

 _But I couldn't, because Stefan was only 10 years old, a young boy who sees his father like his idol and besides he wouldn't understand why his dear dad would need_

 _another woman beside his mom, so I kept my mouth shut, handled his insults when I was already shuttered inside._

 _Then my mom passed away._

 _The day of her funeral, I was dressing Stefan, and fixing his tie, it clinched my heart seeing how Stefan had tears in his eyes, missing our mother deeply._

 _I promised him to be at the funeral, to be there for him, then I bailed. I freaked out, I didn't need to see my dad's wicked smirk nor people's sympathetic looks and_

 _handshakes. I didn't want to see the responsibility that was waiting for me ahead._

 _I wanted to convince myself that I could take care of my baby brother, but when I saw the hope in his little green eyes, I ran._

 _Spending endless hours mourning my dead mother who I barely recognized on her last days._

 _When my senses finally got back to me, I went back to the cemetery only to find my brother standing over my mom's grave, the look of hurt on his eyes was breaking_

 _my heart because I failed him._

 _Then I realized I didn't actually say goodbye to my mom, I would never see her again._

 _I spent the next hours holding Stefan and crying over my dead mother, my ignorant father and my only brother._

 _Promising to never leave Stefan._

 _Some would think I hated Stefan for dad preferring him over me, but I didn't. I adored my baby brother, I just couldn't tell him._

 _I remember when my mom was pregnant with Stefan, I was consumed with happiness._

 _The thought of having a sibling was amazing, especially if he was a boy, a one I could teach how to play football, how to ride a motorcycle and also how to throw a punch at someone who pisses you off._

 _I remember when Stefan was finally here, in my mom's arms after sixteen hours labor, a 7 years old version of me stared in awe at him, I held his tiny hand in mine,_

 _he was so small, funny thing that even when I couldn't protect myself, I still promised him I'll never let anyone hurt him._

 _Stefan got older, when the years gone by, I taught him how to play football, I bought him a motorcycle, even though it was cheap and probably didn't function good as_

 _well, he adored it and kept taking care of it, it made me happy and proud._

 _I also taught him how to punch, but ended up breaking his nose in the process, I don't think we ever felt happier in our lives, especially after mom died, but Stefan and_

 _I were, we were so happy._

 _Until I had to go to the army._

 _My father was already so pissed at me, as his elder, I should have applied to the army sooner, but I always hated violence, I mean what's the point of shooting people_

 _and trying to convince them with something that they don't want?_

 _Anyway, I went there, I was 24 and Stefan became 17, we were having contacts during letters and he tells me how much he misses me._

 _My bond with my brother was unbreakable, or at least, that's what I thought till a certain girl walked in our lives, changing it forever._

 _Katherine Pierce._

 _She was the most beautiful, stunning and sexiest girl I have ever laid eyes on, and let me tell you, I saw plenty._

 _She was different, had this strange aura surrounding her, and God help me, I fell in love with her._

 _What I didn't notice while trying to gain her affections, my brother was also very smitten by her._

 _But what I hadn't expected, that she wanted both of me and my brother._

 _Turned out she was also a vampire, you know that kind of a creature that me and my brother were raised to hate, not to fall in love with._

 _Katherine was also very smart, compelling Stefan to not be afraid of her, because he was terrified once he knew her true nature._

 _Me? I never cared what Katherine was, because I loved her, I would do anything for her, including turning into a vampire like herself, so that we can spend the eternity_

 _together forever._

 _However, Katherine had another thing coming, had a plan to ensure her safety and to hell with anyone else._

 _She exposed her 26 vampire friends to the entire town, let them cage them all in a church and light the whole thing on fire._

 _Katherine pretended to be caught as well till she made her great move and she fled the whole town because someone was already after her._

 _More fool me, I thought I should go rescue her, after Stefan accidentally told dad about her, Stefan and I teamed up to save her life only to lose ours in the process by_

 _our own father._

 _When we both woke up in transition, after Katherine was feeding us her blood, I felt anger killing me._

 _Not just jealous that she was banging my brother at the same time but also because I'm an immortal now but alone for the rest of the eternity._

 _It was all Stefan's fault._

 _I guess you know the rest, I'm sure Stefan already told you and..."_

"Elena?"

Elena flinched hearing Damon calling her name, she glanced at her watch noticing that she was absent for 30 minutes.

"Crap!", she quickly put the book in its box and back to its place.

She held the bottle just in time when Damon emerged to the basement, "There you are."

Elena gave him a nervous smile, trying to move away from her spot but it was too late, her husband was already too smart for his own good.

"What are you hiding?" he teased, taking a step toward her, but she replied quickly "Nothin', it's something to celebrate your brother's engagement".

Damon looked behind her "Is that...?", then the shock was present on his features, knowing exactly what that was, but he recovered quickly, "I see you found

my secret diary."

Elena nodded feeling guilty, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Sorry, I read a few pages."

Damon bit his lips looking at her. "So, i guess now you know who stole the diary ha?"

Elena retrieved the box again and pulled the diary out, "Yeah, but I never thought you would write something for me".

"I never thought either", he looked nervous, leaning at the wall.

Elena whispered looking at the diary "I didn't think i would see it again, why didn't you tell me?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know, I meant for you to read them, but it's just...", he paused closing his eyes briefly, "I've been in a very dark place back

then, when I lost my humanity and all, I feel like a coward because I don't feel like remembering those past years."

Elena walked toward him and taking his hand in hers, "Hey, I've been there with you, remember? just because you wanted to share it with me, doesn't make

you a coward, okay?"

Damon stared at her with vulnerability raw in his blue eyes, but nodded "How about, after we put Rose into bed, we lay down and read it together?"

Elena leaned her head against his chest, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Annnnd here's the prologue!**

 **I know you probably have so many questions but you need to wait till you see what happened that led to this prologue, but basically Delena are married**

 **and we will know what went down when she was forced into that sleeping spell till she wakes up, this story also features less Bonnie which I'm sure we**

 **all thankful for.**

 **This story will have few chapters but long ones, that depends on what you guys want**

 **PS: Elena will be a very major part of this story, that's for sure, so i wont keep her asleep, she'll probably be awake in 3 or 4 chapters!**

 **Read and Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Apologies for the long wait, but i'm back to college now, and studying couldn't be more hard as i'm not a freshment anymore, as for my other story**

 **LLAW i'm working on it at the moment and hopefully by the weekend it'll be posted.**

 **Thanks for the readers who had time to review, i appreciate it.**

 **Also HUGE THANK YOU goes to my Sis AnneSerena**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **''I Can't Lose You'' - Damon Salvatore**_

 _"Damon c'mon, we don't want to be late!" Elena giggled while I ran kisses all over her neck, I smiled devilishly against her collar bone, Why's the rush, sweetheart?_

 _You have seen this movie for like a hundred time."_

 _Using her vamp speed, she detached herself away from me, I gave her a pout from the bed, but I shut it down once she removed her tank top, revealing her smooth_

 _skin in her short shorts and her red bra._

 _Although I have been with her for like a billion time this summer since we got together and she declared her undying love for me the night of her graduation, it still_

 _feels like the first time for me, she always managed to take my breath away._

 _And the little vixen knows that because she turns and give me a smirk I'm pretty sure she got from me._

 _"I know I saw The Notebook before, but I haven't seen it with you", she gives me one of her cutest smiles and I knew I was already gone, there s no way I would_

 _deny her anything, she's my life._

 _I pretend to roll my eyes annoyingly then, even if I m going go watch this cliché with her, I still have a badass a reputation to uphold, I'm not setting in the front row",_

 _I raise my finger at her in a warning and it was her turn to give me a pout, so I do exactly what she did, except that I remove my pants, and my girl knows I go_

 _commando, because she turns to a shade of red while she's watching me heading to take a shower, I smirk because I still have the same effect on her as well._

 _Two minutes later she joins me._

 _And two hours later I'm setting in the front row watching Allison and Noah saying goodbye, and holding my sobbing girlfriend in my arms._

 _Like I said, she got me wrapped around her little finger._

 **"Rise and shine sleepy head .**

I gasp feeling the blood running down my throat, I open my eyes and the first face I see is my brother's, holding a blood bag in his hand.

Right, I forgot to mention, I took my own advice, I starved myself after I said goodbye to Elena, locked myself in a coffin similar to hers, but I wasn't miserable,

because I had been having memories of us, happy ones, just like the one I had 2 minutes ago before my broody brother woke me up.

I glance at my surroundings, we are not the boarding house anymore, we are at our -once hybrid now four legged killing machine- mansion.

I cough twice before looking at Stefan, this better be good, because I warned him not to wake me up before at least 50 years had passed.

 _"Is it been sixty years already? "_

 _"Is the witch finally dead? "_

 _"Is Elena awake? "_

 _"I swear to God I'll rip your throat out if you woke me up for nothing! "_

The questions flow out of my mouth, there's no way all this time has already passed!

Stefan rolled his eyes, :Nice to see you too, Damon ". He extends his hands and pulls me out of the coffin, handing me the rest of the blood bag, I m still very weak,

and so I drink till the last drop.

My brother stays silent through the process, waits till I am finished, " How do you feel?"

I throw the now empty bag in frustration, " Like I'm losing my sleeping beauty, why the hell did you wake me up?

I set on the nearest sofa, my muscles are aching, and also I smell like shit, I think I'm in desperate need of a shower or two.

"To answer all of your questions first, we are far from it being 60 years, the witch is not dead, I'm guessing you know Elena's not awake yet, and I didn't wake you

up for nothing because we have a situation."

I move to pour myself a glass full of Bourbon, thank God Lockwood kept the best liquor around, because there's no way I will be sober for this conversation.

I set again, sipping slowly for my drink, hmm tastes like heaven, "How long have I been asleep? "

"Six months.

I raised my eyebrows, yeah that shocked me a little bit, " What situation are we having exactly? "

Stefan takes the seat opposite me, "You do know that Lily got her new family back, right?" , when I nod in a 'duh' manner, he resumed, Lily and the others are living

in our house."

" What?! "

Stefan sighs, "I know, trust me, they didn't exactly give me a choice. "

I taunt sarcastically, "So they kicked your ass out? "

Stefan leans back, crossing his arms, "They started killing the citizens of Mystic falls. "

That was no surprise to me, dear old mom was a ripper and now that she have her companions as well, they'll tear the town apart.

I stood, taking another sip, "Okay, but there are some of our people here? "

Stefan nods, " Yes, and we have to compel them out of the town till we figure this out, or the number of casualties would get suspicious very quickly. "

I give him a pointed look, "We need to get rid of those freaks as well, Stefan. "

Stefan agrees, " I know, and we also need to stop people from getting into Mystic falls, because whoever gets in, never gets out. "

My hands are fisted, I'm too angry to think rationally now, why would villains always pick our town to be their home? I killed the travelers, I have no problem

repeating it with those heretics too.

Stefan's words interrupts my thoughts when he says, "Are you okay?"

I know he doesn't mean physically, he talks about Elena-less me, who is surely not happy about being awake while Elena's still not here.

I force a smile, "I'm fine, let's just get the people out of here, we can deal with those witchpires later, okay?"

He understands because he just nods and leaves me to take a shower.

When the water is running down my body, all I could think about it a certain doe-eyed brunette.

* * *

The stars look the same, bright and beautiful, peace and quiet in the air, I love the sound of it, except that the sky looks darker than usual, mirrors my soul,

especially when there's no moon in this faithful night.

Does it bring something by? Yeah, the night I first met her.

 _Elena Gilbert._

I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was back into this God-forsaken town -Mystic Falls- with my humanity still hanging between on and off, so that I could drop some flowers on my mother's grave.

It's a tradition that I kept doing even when my emotions weren't intact.

I was laying in the middle of the road, just like I'm now.

There's difference though.

That night, I was thinking about how to free the former love of my life back, Katherine Pierce, also waiting for my next prey so that I tear and bleed them dry.

Then I heard her.

To say I was shocked to hear the voice that matches my Katherine, it's absolutely nothing compared to what I felt when I actually saw the girl.

She wasn't Katherine.

She looked beautiful, stunning, and most of all, she had an innocent look in her eyes, with something else that drown me completely to her, fire.

And Katherine didn't possess any of those things.

That night, I told Elena to get everything she was looking for, since she and I were a lot alike, we wanted the same.

A love that consumes us, passion, adventure, and even a little danger.

That's how she and I fell in love after all.

Then I lost _her_.

Now 6 months after she was taken away from me, I'm laying on the same road where we first met.

It became my new tradition after I woke myself up.

Except this time, my thoughts are different, I am different.

Not physically, I mean I'm still the eternal stud she fell in love with, I still look the same but I feel different, everything changed around me and in my town.

Heretics took over our town for some stupid nasty revenge, why everyone wants to settle down in Mystic falls? First The Travelers and now those freaks.

We were forced to empty our town, because whoever stayed there didn't live to tell the story, so we managed to compel people to leave and find a new home nearby

until we are capable to bring our town back.

That was 2 weeks ago and we still haven't done anything yet.

I remember before I starved myself, Stefan never left my side since that doomed day, now thinking about it, I have no idea how I survived a day in the last century

and a half without him.

As for my brother from another mother, Alaric, he was so messed up, got his heart ripped out of his chest when he witnessed Joe die right before his eyes on his

wedding day.

For Ric's sake, after he lost his supposed-to-be-wife and his unborn twins, I took it upon myself to take care of him, he had been by my side through thick and thin,

wen through every shit with me, handled my temper, it's the least thing i could do for him, he's my second brother.

I took him for some trips around countries he has never been before, I let him drink whatever he demanded, he just wanted to forget, I wish I could help him with

that, it's hard, how can I do that, when I can't seem to forget my Elena?

I'd never forget about _her_.

So I starved myself in a coffin. Maybe that got me a little close to her.

"You can come out now, Stefan" , I said in a bored tone, when Stefan emerged from behind a nearby tree, holding an apologetic smile on his handsome face, "Sorry."

"Sorry because I caught you or for stalking me here for the past 3 days? "

Stefan shrugged, "This place looks creepy. I figured I would look out for my big brother."

I laughed from my spot on the ground, "You are lying. You just miss my company. "

Stefan walked and stood next to me, he confessed, " Yeah, I do. "

I kept staring at the stars, guilt slowly creeping to my heart, I was so caught up in my own problems, I didn't question my brothers' feelings, I had been selfish, I just

wanted to get through the days till I get Elena back, that got me into forgetting my own brother, I couldn't be more sorry about that.

I knew Stefan was just trying to look out for me, it was my turn to do the same, our bond was strong enough to overcome anything now.

So I started, "Wanna give it a try? "

Stefan gave me a questioning look, "Try what? "

"Laying in the middle of the road , talking about an extensional crises", I gave him a smirk, motioning to the space next to me.

Without hesitation, Stefan laid next to me, with a sigh, he started, " I never understood why you like this place so much, it's kinda shady. "

I elbowed him playfully, "Look who's talkin', _shady Stefan_. "

Stefan rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile, "Very funny. "

Silence fell on them, both staring at the dark sky, Stefan glanced at his brother, Damon looked different.

Damon was heartbroken, he was good at hiding it but like always, Stefan was also good in reading his brother's emotions.

He would know, he already saw what Damon was like before he lost Elena, he got everything that he wanted, he was happy.

And having that ripped away from him, was too hard, harsh reality was forced on him, waiting for Elena to wake up in 60 years till Bonnie dies.

If this was Damon from 3 and a half years ago years ago, he would've ripped Bonnie's throat out with pleasure.

Hell, he would have let Elena hate him but it would mean she's going to be alive and hate him.

All he ever wanted was Elena's safety.

But his brother was different now, no matter how much Damon cared about Bonnie, he still chose Elena.

He would _always_ choose Elena.

He may have let Bonnie live, but he did it for Elena, Stefan was sure of that.

He knew Elena wouldn't forgive him, if he killed Bonnie for her sake, and Damon knew how much Elena loved her friend, so he did the most selfless thing ever.

He gave up on the love of his life to make her happy by letting her best friend live.

 _"I met her here for the first time. "_

The words came out suddenly from Damon's mouth, surprising Stefan, "What?"

I turned my gaze towards my brother, "Elena...I met her here for the first time. "

"I thought you two met at our home?", confusion was evident in his voice.

I smiled recalling that night, "No, that's what you knew, but I met her here, on the night when her parents died. "

"But I was there, how could I have not seen you? "

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face, "You got there when you heard the crash, Stefan. But I met her before her parents came. "

Stefan smiled back, " That's why you love this road. It reminds you of Elena. "

I sat, the heart to heart talk is over, it was hard enough as it is, recalling all our happy moments, i glanced at Stefan, " Enough about my drama, how's Blondie? "

" Good.

I raised an eyebrow, "Good? That's it? It means you didn't give her an orgasm for months, did you? "

Stefan groaned, " I can't believe I'm having the sex talk with you. "

I shrugged, "Me too, I mean you already fucked each other's brains out. "

Stefan smacked my shoulder, "Shut up, Damon. "

I just gave him a wink then stood, straightening my leather jacket, "God, I miss my old room. "

"Then we should probably go home. "

I look at him confused, I thought the Heretics live there now? " I thought we are not allowed to go home?"

Stefan stopped, folding his hands, "Yeah about that, Lily called me before I got here, she wants to talk. "

"Or we could just rip her throat out", I suggest.

"That probably won't be wise, considering she got her 'family' of witchvamps protecting her. "

I roll my eyes, "Well, what the hell, we don't have anything to lose ha? "

"Yeah... "

They walked casually till they reached Stefan's car, I scoffed, "Did you really brought your tortoise car here? "

Stefan patted his car, "What's wrong with my car? "

I pointed jokingly, " It's a little over cute. "

"Be nice, I rebuild your precious Camaro for you. "

" Aw, I love you for that baby bro. ", I ruffled his hair, but he smacked my hand away, I laugh at his annoyed face, i really missed my brother.

"Ahh, just get in the car, won't you? "

I do as he says, we pass by the streets, the town is deserted, not a single soul there, the grill is also lifeless, which reminds me, where's the busboy?

Oh right, Stefan said that Matty Blue Blue is now a deputy, shame though, I will probably miss his drinks, I may never admit it, but the boy was good with mixing

drinks.

Mystic Falls wasn't the same town from 6 months ago, since the heretics came back, everything fell apart, the witch-pires started making themselves known in our

poor town, they are the most powerful group I have ever encountered since The Original siblings.

They are about to make our life a living hell, when they decided to paint our town's wall red, so much souls were sacrificed just because those freaks want revenge on

our poor town.

Once we reached the boarding house, I felt an unfamiliar ache, everything reminds me of Elena these days, it's why I ignored witchy since I woke, because whenever

I look at her, I don't see Elena and it sucks.

We get out of the car as soon as the front door opens, reveals our mother, with five heretics standing behind her.

"My sons, come in please" , with a smile that seems way too genuine for a woman who abandoned her children and had been feeding on innocent people for the past

months, Lily motioned to us to enter _our_ own house,way to go there Mama Salvatore.

I glance at Stefan who is standing beside me, he's having the ' _bitch thinks she owns the damn place look_ ' on his face, and he's fucking right, but we step in anyway.

Here goes nothing...

 _"Elena please stop crying", I plead while holding my crying girlfriend to my chest in my car, we just finished 'The Note Book', and Lena hadn't stop crying, I will admit_

 _the movie was quite intense and sad, but what I don't understand is that Elena kept holding my hand in hers during the movie, and I just can't stand to see her tears,_

 _it breaks my heart._

 _When she let out another sob, I just look at her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, I try again, "Are you okay? Please talk to me"._

 _She finally looks up to me, her eyes are buffy, and her nose is red, it clenched my chest, was it something I did? Maybe she would change her mind about me after_

 _seeing how perfect Noah was to his girlfriend? okay I'm being crazy, Sue me, but I just can't believe how lucky I am to have her chosen me, I might not be the best_

 _man on earth, but I love her, I would make damn sure to make her the happiest girl on earth, my girl._

 _But Elena surprises me by pressing her head in my chest and embracing me in her warm hands, I hold her back immediately, kissing her hair,.the smell of lilies fills_

 _my senses, I couldn't be more at home._

 _"It's just seeing them die, Damon I...I don't know what will I do if I ever lose **you** "._

 _She was afraid of losing me, my heart flutters and I gently lift her face so that our eyes are locked at each other's, "You are not going to lose me 'Lena, I'm right_

 _here, I will always be here, with you"._

 _She looks at me with her beautiful teary eyes, she lost so many people in her life, this circle of misery should end because She deserves to be happy, hope and love_

 _present in her eyes as she asks me, "You promise?"_

 _"I promise you"._

* * *

 **Your thoughts? Let me know in a review!**

 **I'm on Twitter DelenaKat173**


End file.
